You did what?
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Kagome comes back after 3 long years. She over hears Inuyasha having dreams about her. What will she do with him?


It had been 3 years since Kagome had disappeared down the well. Inuaysha was having one of his dazed moods when he would think about her. Miroku and Sango had been married for 2 years. It would be 3 in another month. They had 4 kids already. Witch was a great achievement considering that most have 1 or 2. The 2 oldest, a boy and girl, were now attacking his head going for the ears. The other girl was watching her parents. The last baby, another boy, was in a pouch on Sangos back.

They didn't know but she was expecting, again. Wow they had too much stamina. Inuyasha got irritated as they nicked an ear.

"Will you do _something!_"he demanded.

"Not the ears kids,"Miroku had a slight chuckle in his voice. Sango, though trying to hide it, was laughing also. Suddenly the smell of vanilla and berrys had him froze in time.

"Go stay the fox,"he picked up the kids and dumped them on Shippo.

"Hey!"but he was already gone. Miroku and Sango got the hint and followed grabbing their kids.

Inuyasha reached the well in 2 minutes flat and reached in. A soft and gentil hand responded grabbing his. He held his breath. Was it really...? He gently pulled up taking the arm with him. Dazzling raven hair brown eyes and a green out fit met him.

"Kagome,"he whispered not believing it was true. Had she really come back of was it a dream again?

"Where you waiting Inuaysha,"she said his name with a passion even dreams couldn't make.

"You idiot what took you so long,"he pulled her to him. There was so much that he had to say, so much he needed to tell her."Kagome,"her smelt her again. She was still here.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"their friends called. Inuyasha was torn between jumping off with her and letting her see their friend. Kagome smiled at him and went to them.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Look at you guys! Are these all yours?"she asked looking at the 3 hiding behind their parents legs. Sango blushed.

"Yes there owners,"Miroku boasted proudly.

"Shippo you've grown so big! What have you been doing all this time?"Inuyasha watched as she talked to all their friends. Miroku caught his eye and winked. He blushed looking away.

"Sango, love, we left the clothes out and its about to rain,"They all looked at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in and they could hear the thunder in the distance. The air was heavy with the smell of rain and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Oh no! Hurry I don't feel like washing the clothes again,"they went home to get their things.

"Kagome do you want to see Keade and Rin? They'll be happy your back,"he started to walk away.

She grabbed his arm smiling,"No not right now. I'll go when it starts to rain I want to be with you right now."

"I-I have a place we could stay. The villagers gave me a hut to live in if I wanted. I just never needed it,"Kagome smiled and followed him to the hut. It was a little far but they liked it that way. When word spread to the villagers they wanted Kagome to come live closer in case of an emergency. Inuaysha was sure she would agree. Really who'd want to live with a vile hanyou? But she had turned them down saying she was fine where she was.

Some of the younger ladys in town would say it was love. That their love was so great that the well opened for them. Everyone was expecting a wedding, Inuyasha found, between them. Yes they had come to realise not all demon were bad. They had even asked for Inuyasha to become their village protector.

The older ladys were still iffy about the whole thing. Yes they had forgiven Inuyasha but they couldn't help but think that he might turn on them. Kagome had heard this and made it a point to say that he had done nothing wrong and he would never hurt them. That got the old ladys saying it was love. But no matter how many times Inuaysha heard it he didn't beleave it.

It had been almost a week since Kagome had returned and it was the first of the month. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone a little away from the village just to be safe and made camp.

"Ramen?"his eyes gleamed and he nodded. Kagome poured the water in the cup and covered it."Inuyasha"Kagome started,"why didn't you go with Kikyo? You had three years to- never mind I'm just glad your here."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously and then shrugged. After a while he started to get really tired. He turned away trying to hide his yawn but Kagome caught it.

"Inuyasha your tired. Why don't you take a nap? I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens,"Kagome persuaded. Inuyasha looked at her intently.

"I guess so,"he said slowly."Could you put a barrier around us so ya know just incase?"Inuyasha asked trying not to sound mean.

"I'll try. I havent had a lot of experience with barriers yet though,"Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on protecting them. A wave of pure heat pushed out of her body and 5 trees away. Inuyasha felt the wave and had a rush of pride for Kagome.

"Good job,"he blushed. Stupid human body and his emotions! Kagome, on the other hand, was stunned. This was special, hell, everything about him was special! His hair, his eyes, his body, his clothes, his emotions, his complements, his human nights, just him.

"Thank you now go to sleep your tired,"he grumbled playfully and went to sleep. Kagome watched him. Though he slept rarely the sight was magnificent! There was no other word for it. He was at ease. His face, always so hard and guarded, was relaxed and calm. His muscles, so tense and always ready for a fight, were loose and flimsy.

Flimsy, that wasnt a word that was that Inuyasha was used too. Kagome laughed. That wasnt a word that was ever to be associated with him. He was in no way flimsy! She had found that out when she had accidentally touched him _there_ when he had saved her once.

Suddenly Inuaysha moaned. Kagome looked at him. Was he in a pain of some sort? Had he had a nightmare? She crept closer lightly pushing him on his back. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly.

"Inuyasha?"she whispered. What was he dreaming about?

"Kagome,"he whined. Kagome stared at him. Had he just called her name? What was he dreaming about? He moaned and his hands started moving down. Then Kagome saw it. The good-sized tent in his pants. She suddenly became very nervous. He was dreaming about her, but what could she do?

She suddenly got an idea. She crawled over him and gently undid his pants. If Inuyasha woke now she would never get to have her fun! When they were finally undone she reached in grabbing his length and tugging gently.

She leaned down to his ear,"Moan for me Inuaysha,"her hot breath tickled his ear. Inuaysha complied and groaned brokenly.

"Good boy,"she licked the shell of his ear. He shuddered and thrust his hips into her hand. When she moved her hand away from his he whimpered and thrust back up at her. She giggle and placed kisses along his cheek. He smelt like a warm breeze and summer. She had come to love this smell and know it like the back of her hand.

"Who are you dreaming of Inuyasha?"she teased.

"'Gome, Kagom-e!"he blushed and wiggled around. Kagome smiled, that's all she wanted. Him here like this, but awake. She felt disappointed that he wasnt awake, but hell asleep Inuyasha was better than no Inuaysha. She grinded her hips on his and he grinded back.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him now! She couldn't wait any longer. She took off her clothes and undid his shirt. She wanted skin on skin contact. Inuyasha whimpered and thrashed for a second before Kagome touched his chest.

"Kagome,"he sighed. He sounded content and happy? Maybe but she couldn't think about it right now. She slowly slid down on him. She had become embarrassingly aroused only by playing with Inuyasha. She felt a burning pain on the inside of her. It hurt but probably less than it should have. She had been tossed around a lot through there travels.

A trickle of blood leaked out when she started moving. It felt incredible for her first time. Inuyasha started grunting and thrusting back up. This made it feel even better! She leaned down kissing him passionately. He responded by kissing back with equal passion.

There was a rush of heat that spread through her lower regions and she collapsed on top of him. After a second Inuyasha stopped moving as well. Kagome slipped into a lazy sleep and Inuyasha, unconchasly wrapped his arms around her.

Inuyasha woke a while after sun rise which was odd. He usually woke the second he changed back, but at the moment he didn't care. He had had the most wonderful dream. Kagome had made love to him. Yes it was love that Inuyasha felt for her. Suddenly something warm and soft moved on top of him. Inuyasha looked down to see his dream had been a horrible nightmare! Instantly thinking the worst he tried to move away only to find that they were still joined. He quickly pulled out making Kagome yelp at the rude awakening.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?"she looked at him confused.

"I-I...what happened last night? I-I don't remember anything. Kagome?"she instantly realised what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry. You were calling out to me and I couldn't help it. Do you hate me now?"she looked at him fearful.

"I-I no I could never hate you. I don't know what to say really. Kagome what do you feel for me? Why did you do that?"he couldnt look at her.

"It's because I love,"she admitted. Inuyasha looked at her. Had she really said that?

"Say it again,"he demanded.

"I love you, Inuyasha,"she watched as his eyes become shiny the light. She found out why when the first tears spilled over."Inuyahsa dont cry, please,"he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Thank you, I l-l-lo-lo-"

"It's ok you don't have to say it I-"

"No I want you to hear it. You deserve to hear it,"he took a deep breath."I love you, Kagome,"she smiled and kissed him.

"I know you do, Inuyasha. But we are going to need to be properly wed if were to live in the village,"Kagome told him. He chuckled.

"I guess we should be. Come on well go tell the others, but I want you to take it easy,"he warned.

"Why?"

"Your going to have a pup and demon pups develop fast,"Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I think I can live with that,"they walked off together, hand in hand.


End file.
